everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Airsickness and Joyrides
Summary: The Rebel Hunters (sans Hinoka) try to ride Pegasi and get horribly, horribly lost. (The camera opens up on a search helicopter, flying over a large forest near New Troy.) (We see Elena Troy and Vernal in the helicopter, both panicking.) Elena Troy: W-where is she?! Vernal: How am I supposed to know? (We see the inside of Mizuno Kodomo's apartment, where she and her son, Yuzuki, are watching a news report.) Reporter: The missing children known as the Rebel Hunters have yet to be found after their disappearance on Monday, 6:29 PM. If you have any information on their location, call this number immediately. Mizuno Kodomo: I can't believe it. The Rebel Hunters...missing? (Hinoka hurries down the steps. She's wearing a coat.) Hinoka Kodomo: I'll go look for them on my pegasus. I'll come back when it gets dark. (She heads out the door. Yuzuki shifts uncomfortably.) Mizuno Kodomo: Is something wrong, Yuzuki? Yuzuki Kodomo: ...I don’t know where they went, but I know how they got lost. Mizuno Kodomo: What? Yuzuki Kodomo: It started Monday...two days ago. (Flashback to two days ago.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Hey guys wanna go fly some of these bad boys? '''Everyone: '''Yeah! '(Loads of turbulence happens and they got lost followed by a ton of airsickness. Mizuno and Yuzuki were blown somewhere else but the rest of the Hunters are nowhere to be found. Cut to where the rest of the Hunters are currently. In the rainforest somewhere near the border between Zanabia and Albrius and it's raining heavily.) Nia Troy: 'That was the worst decision ever. '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Adam do you know where we are? '''Adam Beetle: '''Yeah, we're somewhere near the border between my home country and Albrius. Well on the bright side we shouldn't be to far from one of our ally tribes. Maybe they can help us. I know these forests well. Hopefully we can get to the Panthra tribe and radio for rescue. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas; '''They'd better. Hopefully they won't get too freaked out by the pegasi. '(The group follows Adam and they arrive to where the Panthra's tribe encampment should be, only to find that they have moved.) Adam Beetle: 'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, they're nomads. '''Kagami Nile: '''Let's just find somewhere better to rest for the night and keep ourselves dry. We might be able to try flying again tomorrow. '(The rain stops.) Nia Troy: 'Huh, what do you know. '(They take off with their pegasi. They begin flying North to New Troy.) Foxx Otur: 'We are so grounded when we get home. '(Unfortunately, since none of them know aerial navigation, they're left flying over an endless ocean, in the opposite direction.) Nia Troy: So what's more likely: we manage to get home, or we cause our pegasi to crash in the middle of the ocean? Foxx Otur: If we do, we'll have to make a raft out of floating ocean materials. Setsuna Mikoto: And fend off sharks. Yang Hou: And drink seawater. Adam Beetle: And grow beards! Kagami Nile: And eventually canabalize each other to survive... (They all look at one another.) (Cut to Mizuno putting down a telephone and walking over to Yuzuki.) Mizuno Kodomo: You need to get changed. Preferably something...not bright. Yuzuki Kodomo: Why? Mizuno Kodomo: They...they have decided to declare the other Hunters legally dead. We've been invited to the funeral. Me, you, your sister. (Cut to the funeral being held at sea. The Rebel Hunter's parents are crying their tears out. As the ceremony is about to begin the Hunters are getting closer.) Nia Troy: I see a boat! Maybe we can flag down from rescue! They! Over here!!! (Vernal looks up to where the noise is coming from and he almost faints from what he sees. The Hunters all land on the boat and get off their pegasi.) All Hunters: What's with all the black. We're not dead we're here. (The parents all hug them and they are shown embarrassing them in front of the cameras.) Huli Shang: We're so happy you're all okay! Vernal: And you're all grounded for a month for joyriding the Pegasi. So no video games and no spending your earnings on stuff. Rebel Hunters: Fair enough. News Reporter: Looks like we were wrong folks these guys are still alive and kicking. It's gonna take a lot, a lot more than getting lost to kill them! (The report of death is revoked as they have been found alive and well. The camera pans around showing the reunion and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes